The Heartbeat of the Music
by music-is-life2009
Summary: ...that is the heartbeat of the music. What makes us love, breathe and just...be. Music is life, its our way of speaking out. So why cant you Bella?" "...because its the one thing that could hurt us all. Keep US apart, keep me from you." Normal Pairings
1. Blind date

_**The Heartbeat of the Music**_

_**Chapter one: Blind Date**_

_**Ok everyone this is going to be my 2nd story here! I'm so excited! This chapter may not be that long but I just want to give you an idea of it! Welp here goes nothing!**_

Bella's point of view

"Okay! Left , right…. Twist , turn…. Ugh this is IMPOSSIBLE to get right by the end of the night!" I muttered to myself

"Bella calm the fuck down! Your doing great! We are so going to win this!" Mike said

"Okay okay. Let's start at the beginning again I need to get that note right…."

"Alright." He said exasperated

When the intro to the song started I stepped forward to the mic and waited for my part. I was in a Fine Arts school in California and was majoring in dance and music. Mike Newton was my partner and he was great. Even though he told me he liked me I told him I was not interested and he backed off….We've been best friends ever since. Weird I know. We've been practicing our number for the end of the semester talent show….We were singing Anxiety by Black Eyed Peas and it was really hard to get the dance down and the singing and the ugh! I knew I had this of course Mike and I have been practicing for 2 months now… But still… Stage fright!

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" mike yelled annoyed

"What-uh-yea-huh?" I stammered

"Head in the game girl! Lets start over….," he went back to the computer and started the song over "1 2 1 2 3 4!" he called off

_**Mike:**_ I feel like I wanna smack somebody  
Turn around and bitch slap somebody  
But I ain't goin' out bro (no, no, no)  
I ain't givin' into it (no, no, no)  
Anxieties bash my mind in  
Terrorizing my soul like Bin Laden  
But I ain't fallin' down bro (no, no, no)  
I won't lose control bro (no, no, no)  
_**Bella:**_ Shackle and chained  
My soul feels stained  
I can't explain got an ich on my brain  
Lately my whole aim is to maintain  
And regain control of my mainframe  
My bloods boiling its beatin' out propaine  
My train of thoughts more like a runaway train  
I'm in a fast car drivin' in a fast lane  
In the rain and I'm might just hydroplaine

_**Both:**_ I don't fear none of my enemies  
And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's  
I've been dealing with something thats worse than these  
That'll make you fall to your knees and thats the  
The anxiety the sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoias brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety  
The sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoias brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety

_**Mike: **_My head keeps running away my brother  
The only thing making me stay my brother  
But I won't give into it bro (no, no, no)  
Gotta get myself back now  
God, I can't let my mind be  
Tell my enemy is my own  
Gots to find my inner wealth  
Gots to hold up my thoughts  
I can't get caught (no, no, no)  
I can't give into it now (no, no, no)  
_**Bella: **_Emotions are trapped set on lock  
Got my brain stuck goin through the motions  
Only I know what's up  
I'm filled up with pain  
Tryin' to gain my sanity  
Everywhere I turn its a dead end infront of me  
With nowhere to go gotta shake this anxiety  
Got me feelin' strange paranoia took over me  
And its weighin' me down  
And I can't run any longer, yo  
Knees to the ground

I don't fear none of my enemies  
And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's  
I've been dealing with something thats worse than these  
That'll make you fall to your knees and thats the  
_**Both: **_The anxiety the sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoias brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety  
The sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoias brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety

"OH MY GOD! WE DID IT!" I screeched

Mike ran up to me and spun me in a circle while I squealed the whole time then he let me go jumping up and down.

"Like OMG!" he said in his girly voice

"HAHA very funny!" I said and smacked him

"HEY BELLA!" I heard my friends and roommates Alice and Rosalie yell "TIME TO GO!"

"Okay see you Monday Mike" we hugged said goodbye and then left.

"Okay." I said as I flopped down on our couch in our 5 bedroom house! Yea house! Our parents all chipped in and bought us one instead of dorms…. "What should we do tonight!?!"

"Well….." Rose said timidly

"WE HAVE DATES!" Alice yelled

"We-have-wh-what!" I stammered

"Well we ran into the three new boys and they are amazing and well we set you up on a blind date but were all going out to the club!" she stated

Just then the doorbell rang and I was suddenly nervous

"That must be them…" Alice said "And right on time!"

When she opened the door I thought the people had the wrong door.

"Hello." Rang the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life and the face that came with it was WOW!

"HEY! Edward, Jasper, Emmett….this is our friend we told you about Bella!"

I walked forward to greet them and typical me I trip over my own two feet! I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came… Instead I felt two incredibly strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and opened my eyes and was meet with those deep green sparkling eyes and the face of an angel…

_**Okay! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?! Should I continue the adventure? Or not?!? Please review and tell me what you think if you have any ideas tell me or any questions… email here or at **__**Death_**___ _**anywho I hope to have at least 5-10 reviews… SO REVIEW! Lol **_

_**Luv,**_

_**Dani!**_


	2. A girls night in?

_**The Heartbeat of the Music**_

_**Chapter two: Girls night in?**_

_**Okay! Thank you alex ride, RoseBud024, readingforever, and xXxZoeyHouseOfNIghtErikxXx! You guys are great! The response was awsum keep it comin! Anywho lol in this chapter it is Saturday and Alice wants to have a girls night IN…. I wonder…. Lol lets see what CRAZY things alice has in store lol!**_

WOW! Last night was awesome! I was a little pissed that Alice and Rose didn't tell me before hand… But I couldn't complain once I saw my date… hehe! It was pretty wild though.

Flashback

"_Are you always this clumsy?" Edward asked_

"_Um-uh-im-sor.." he cut me off_

"_No need for that." He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spin _

_I stared him in the eyes and was immediately spell bound to his eyes… I knew everyone was looking at us but I really didn't care. I helped myself up even though I didn't want to leave those arms it just felt so right to have them around me. I looked away from him and at my friends._

"_Okay… so what are the plans for tonight?" I asked_

"_Clubbing!" Alice confirmed excitedly_

"_Oh god" I mumbled"_

"HEY BELLA WAKE UP!" I heard Alice yell outside my door

"I AM UP!" I yelled back

"Good." Rose said walking into my room followed by Alice

"Were going to just stay in today and have a movie night!" Alice stated while they both eyed me curiously.

"What's with you this morning…WAIT! It couldn't have something to do with Edward could it? What did you two do last night anyways? We didn't really see you much except on the dance floor!" they both cracked up laughing while I blushed scarlet.

Flashback

_When we got to the club it was packed. It looked like everyone was having fun and yea… I was scared… Wasn't it enough that I was already the clumsiest person in the WORLD! Now they take me to a CLUB!! Are you freaking __**serious**__! I think they all noticed the change of direction in my thoughts though._

"_BELLA!" Alice complained "Lighten up! This is going to be fun!" _

"_NO worries Bella, Edward won't let you fall." Rosalie said as she grabbed Emmett's hand and led him to the dance floor. My face blushed plump red._

"_Come on Jazzy." Alice said leading him away and leaving me and Edward alone._

"_She's right you know." Edward said casually_

"_What?" I asked confused_

_He leaned down to where his lips were at my ear. "I won't let you fall." He stated grabbing my hand and leading me away, to the dance floor._

"_Okay everyone tonight is Free for all night! SO if you have the guts… come up here and show us all what you're made of! First up is Breaking Dawn!"_

"_Wow I feel sorry for whoever that is," I said to everyone_

"_Welp! I guess you feel sorry for yourself cause that's us!" Alice said amused_

"_Not UH!" I screamed_

_Instead of listening to me Alice and Rose drug me up to stage with them. Okay I know I was in Singing and Dance but seriously STAGE FRIGHT! Does no one understand the concept anymore?!? Guess not…._

"_Okay I want to hear you all give a good welcome up to the first band of the night Breaking Dawn! Now what are your names?" the DJ asked_

"_OKAY! I'm Alice, this is Rose and Bella!" _

"_Well how bout you all show these people what there competition is!" he said_

_When the DJ left it all hit me, just as Rose went to the Drums and Alice left to lead guitar and ran over to hand me the mic… I was going to be in the spotlight… in front of all these people! Oh god help me now. The music started and I noticed it easily. Battlefield by Jordan Sparks. I loved this song, and new it by heart._

_**Bella: **__**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field**_

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

_**All: **__**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)  
Why does love always feel like..

_**Rose: **__**Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**_

_**All: **__**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

_**Bella: **__**I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your...**_

_**Alice: **__**We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like..**_

_**All: **__**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**_

I guess you better go and get your armor...

_**Bella: **__**I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)**_

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

_****_

_**All: **__**I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor**_

_**Bella: **__**Why does love always feel like...  
Why does love always feel like...  
A battlefield, a battlefield..**_

I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

_When we were done it was all quiet and everyone was staring at us – me especially- and then they all burst out in to applause and catwalks and whistles__!__ We all grabbed hands raised them up and bowed. I was amazed with the response. _

"_Damn girl!" Rose said_

"_What?" I asked confused_

"_You can dance!" Alice stated giggling _

_I ignored them and stepped off stage and was greeted by Emmett and a big bear hug._

"_Em can't breathe!" I chocked out_

_They all laughed at me and he let me down. The rest of the night was spent dancing and having fun! And then there was me staring at Edward none stop and him flirting with me! Well that's what Alice and Rose said. But he was staring at me too. When he saw that I noticed that he walked over to me and whispered…_

"Bella snap out of it!" Rose yelled at me

"Oh I'm sorry." I stuttered

"Oooooh I think little miss Bella was off in dream land with Edward!" Alice said while they giggled

"NO!" I yelled then my blush gave me away and they burst out laughing rolling on the floor.

"ANYWAY'S! Let's go get ready!" I yelled hoping to change the subject but I regretted it at once.

"MAKE-OVER!" Alice screeched

"Oh God!" I muttered

_**OKAY! What did you think?!!? I know I left you hanging with the whole 'he walked over to me and whispered' thing but I will get there! Its all about the suspense lol! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me! I'm here lol! But anyways please review and yea email me if you want here or at Death _ **____** there is no spaces but yea I have to spell it out that way. **_

_**Luv,**_

_**Dani!**_


	3. authors note! IMPORTANT!

_**OKAY! THIS GOES FOR 'Just Another Once Upon a Time' and 'The Heartbeat of the Music'! I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR AWHILE! I KNOW I JUST GOT BACK BUT WE NEED A NEW COMPUTER! WE MAY HAVE ONE BY THE END OF NEXT MONTH-KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED-!!!! I WILL BE GETTING ON HERE TO CHECK MY EMAIL OFF MY PHONE! SO FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME! OR AT MYSPACE OR YAHOO **_

_**Death _ **____** THERE IS NO SPACING BUT I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT LIKE THAT ON HERE LOL! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND IDEAS I AM FOREVER GREATFUL! I AM IN TEARS RIGHT NOW FOR HAVING TO LEAVE! I LOVE YOU ALL! LOL I HOPW I COME BACK WITH REVIEWS LOOK OUT FOR MY BIRTHDAY SEPTEMBER 21**__**ST**__** IN CASE IM NOT HERE REVIEWS WOULD BE A GREAT GIFT! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**_

_**Luv,**_

_**Dani!**_


	4. Playing the Game

_**OK! Please don't kill me for not updating this story in a long while but im back! Soooo lets go were we left off! Also I would like to thank two very special people! EdwardIsMine-AliceIsMyBff and HermioneCullen-VampireWizard you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for your support!**_

_**Chapter Three: Playing the Game **_

_**Alice's POV **_

_**Disclaimer… I do not own any thing! The great Stephanie Meyer does… And the Black Eyed Peas own the song :D**_

Well it last night was in one word freaking awesome! Well that's two but still! I mean Jasper was so and I was all and he… I rolled over an looked at the clock.

"OHMIGOD!"

"What. What is it?" Rose asked storming through my door.

"Do you see what time it is?!?! We have two hours until three boys get here! We have yet to get dressed and then get Bella ready! OHMIGOD! LETS GO!"

As me and Rose go ready I was dreading the part were we wake up Bella and tell her our planes of Bella Barbie… She was going to bite our heads off! Then when she sees why we did it I just know she will thank us in the end. It didn't really take long for us to get ready then we went to Bella's room.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Rose

She shook her head yes so we went in. Bella was sleeping with a big smile planted on her face. I eyed Rose and she started laughing then we did one of the most dangerous things ever…

"BELLA BELLA BELLA! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" We yelled jumping on her bed.

It was actually easier than I thought. We got her up and she was in a surprisingly good mood… She didn't complain the whole time we got her ready she just sat there smiling. When we were finally done we went down stairs to get things ready after eating. Bella thought it was weird that we had all this stuff together just for a movie night… she didn't know who would be coming over though. Then there was the knock on the door me and Rose were waiting for.

"I'll get it," Bella said

Before we could stop her and warn her she was already at the door pulling It open. Her mouth hung open at what she saw and she turned to us and gave u death glares. I ran over to the door and smiled.

"Come on in!" I said almost bouncing with joy that they actually came!

It was kind of quiet for a little bit. Actually it was getting awkward, so I decided to speak up.

"Ok everyone how bout we play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Emmett asked excitedly

"Ok its called 'Have you ever' its supposed to be a drinking game but were going to use Mountain Dew instead! These are the rules. Everyone has a shot glass in front of them filled with the drink and we sit in a circle. One at a time we all ask questions… For example I could say 'Have you ever played strip poker?' and if you have you take your shot! See real simple but you can ask anything it don't have to be a 'Have you ever..?' question. Everyone got it!"

They all shook their heads yes and we got our shot glasses and Mountain Dew and sat in a circle. It was wasn't going as well as I thought. The questions everyone was asking were so dull and simple. So it was time to spice things up!

"Ok has anyone in this room umm…. Lied about their feelings to someone? Or down played them?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other and took a shot. Including me… I instantly hated my stupid question but it just blurted out of my mouth! Me and my stupid ideas! Now it was getting awkward… again.

"Umm ok, does anyone feel a certain… way about another in this room?" Rose asked

Again everyone took a shot and Rose was staring at Emmett, him the same, Bella at Edward, him the same, and me at Jasper him the same. This was starting to get weird but I was getting kind of bubbly again! Maybe Jasper did like me! We really hit it off at the club!

_Flashback_

"_Hey Alice? Do you want to give me the pleasure in dancing with me?" _

"_Umm sure, okay let's go!"_

_So we were dancing and this boy could really dance and work his stuff. I was having so much fun. After a couple of songs we went back to the table. We saw Rose and Emmett still on the dance floor and Bella and Edward walking outside somewhere…. Hmm I would have to ask her about that. When I turned back to Jasper he was staring intently at me and his eyes were shining with so much emotion. He leaned over to me and I thought my heart stopped._

"_You know you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. To be truthful I was really nervous about tonight. I just couldn't believe I was going to be at this club with you. Now look were we are. This has been the best day of my life… so far. As long as every night is with you I think it will be ok." He whispered_

_Oh god I think I was pulling a Bella. My face probably looked like a big fat tomato! I turned my head. Why am I being so shy! Man Bella is starting to rub off on me! Next thing I knew he was laughing. Oh god no no no._

"_Why are you laughing at me?" I asked harshly_

"_You look so cute." _

_End Flashback _

"Alice! Hello you okay?" Jasper knocked me out of my daydreaming

"Oh um yea I'm fine. Guess I was just lost in my own world there for a second. Sorry."

Everyone then started laughing. I gave them all my evil glare and they all stopped at once. I loved having that power it is so awesome!

"Ok how but we umm.. stop this game and just listen to some music and all." Bella said she was clearly uncomfortable with our game. She blushed most of the time. So Rose got up and went to the CD player and Black Eyed Peas started blaring. Rose and I got up and started singing and dancing at once, joined by Emmett; of course.

Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up [3x]  
Shut it up, just shut up  
Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up [3x]  
Shut it up, just shut up

We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still isn't the worst  
And I'm crazy  
For tryin to be your lady  
I think I'm goin crazy

Girl, me and you were just fine (you know)  
We wine and dine  
Did them things that couples do when in love (you know)  
Walks on the beach and stuff (you know)  
Things that lovers say and do  
I love you boo, I love you too  
I miss you a lot, I miss you even more  
That's why I flew you out  
When we was on tour  
But then something got out of hand  
You start yellin when I'm with my friends  
Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit)  
You know I have to make them evidence (bull shit)  
How could you trust our private lives girl  
That's why you don't believe my lies  
And quit this lecture

We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still isn't the worst  
And I'm crazy  
For tryin to be your lady  
I think I'm goin crazy

Why does he know she gotta move so fast  
Love is progress if you could make it last  
Why is it that you just lose control  
Every time you agree on takin it slow  
So why does it got to be so damn tough  
Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love  
Showin him the love that you be givin  
Changing up your livin  
For a lovin transistion  
Girl lip so much she tryin to get you to listen  
Few mad at each other has become our tradition  
You yell, I yell, everybody yells  
Got neighbors across the street sayin  
Who the hell?!?  
Who the hell?  
What the hell's going down?  
Too much of the bickering  
Kill it with the sound and

We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still isn't the worst  
And I'm crazy  
For tryin to be your lady  
I think I'm goin crazy

Girl our love is dyin  
Why can't you stop tryin  
I never been a quitah  
But I do deserve betta  
Believe me I will do bad  
Let's forget the past  
And let's start this new plan  
Why? Cuz it's the same old routine  
And then next week I hear them scream  
Girl I know you're tired of the things they say  
You're damn right  
Cuz I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday  
That was a different thing  
No it ain't  
That was a different thing  
No it ain't  
That was a different thing  
It was the same damn thing  
Same ass excuses  
Boy you're usless  
Whhoooaaaa

We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still isn't the worst  
And I'm crazy  
For tryin to be your lady  
I think I'm goin crazy

Stop the talking baby  
Or I start walking baby  
Is that all there is [repeat]

By the time we were done everyone was on the ground laughing. It was hysterical. Then Jasper came over and grabbed my hand and led me outside. Oh god.

HeHe so what did you all think? It's not my best chpt I know but at least I finally updated! Anyways the next POV is going to be in a guys POV so PM me or when you Review give me an idea of whose POV you want it to be in! Thanks for supporting me in this and for still reading :D

Much luv,

!dani!


	5. Getting Closer

_**Okay now everyone! Just a heads up! The next couple of chapters will not be as long as usual. These upcoming chapters are just 'getting to know' there crushes chapters per say! Soooo, please don't get mad at me :( Sorry! I just want to get a little fluffiness in here before drama hits…. **_

_**Chapter Four : Getting Closer**_

_**Disclaimer… I do not own any thing! The great Stephanie Meyer does…**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

**Ok. So this wasn't really going as I planned. I really wanted to talk to Alice, alone. Instead we were in their living room watching Alice, Rose and Emmett up and dancing to some song. I must admit. I kind of enjoyed watching Alice dance though. **

**So, when they were done I decided to jump at the chance.**

**She wasn't occupied doing something else, so I walked up to her and knelt down.**

**"****Alice?" I asked. it made me smile when her breathe hitched and she slowly looked at me.**

**"****Uh, yes Jasper?" Alice asked kindly.**

**"****Would you care to join me on a walk?"**

**"****Yea," she squealed. She then cut off short, her face turning pink. She was embarrassed, and I thought it was cute.**

I offered my hand to her which she eagerly took, and we headed outside. We walked in peacefulness for a couple of minutes. It was quiet. A good quiet though. With anyone else, I think it may have been awkward with the silence, but with Alice, it was just as if we were talking.

**"****So," I said, interrupting the silence. "How do you like living with Bella and Rose?"**

**"****Oh I love it! I mean I couldn't really ask for two better roommates! Rose is like my fashion buddy, we do all things shopping and such together. She's also like mine and Bella's protector. She's tough, and she doesn't let anything or anyone stand in her way. Rose may also be a little conceded, but it's just her. I wouldn't have her any other way! Then Bella is the quiet, peace making type. She's the smart one who keeps us out of trouble. It's nice having her because you can go to her about anything and know that she truly cares and is not just faking friendship or anything like that. I love her **_so_** much," she said smiling and trailing off. Then she looked at me. "How do you like living with those two you call 'men' in there?" Alice said, causing us to laugh.**

**"****Oh. Its very…entertaining. Edward is like Bella, I guess you could say. He's the peace making one. He is a good roommate. Then Emmett is the party man and slob," I said giving us another round of laughter. "But I wouldn't have them any other way either. What's your favorite color?"**

**"****Those questions always get me. I like all colors, I have no favorites really. What about you?"**

**"****I'm the same," I answered smiling down at her. I hadn't noticed, but we were still holding hands. She noticed at the same time I did, and I gently pulled away, looking down. Why is she so nervous?**

**After a little while of mindless talking and laughing, we decided to head back. As resentful as I was to the idea, we had to.**

**"****Jasper, may I ask you something?" Alice suddenly asked ,sitting down on a bench outside the house.**

**"****Of course," I said **

**"****Well, I really don't know how to word this," she said nervously. I grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and nodded for her to continue. "Well you see I, umm, think that maybe I may-"**

**She was cut off by a huge crashing noise inside the house. Alice immediately shot up, dragging me with her. **

**When we entered the house all eyes were on us. They saw our hands and Bella smiled while Rose raised her eyebrows. I looked back at Alice to see her fuming. My eyes followed hers and I saw a priceless looking antique laying in fragments on the floor. **

**"****What. Happened.?" Alice said. The tone of her voice made everyone back up a step. They then took another step back when they saw her face.**

**"****Alice! I, um, I mean, I didn't- It was an accident," Emmett chocked out. I saw him quickly glance at Rose, who was smiling.**

**"****Rose this is **_not _**funny. I am going to wipe that smirk right off your face if you don't remove it now!" Alice hissed. Damn, she was a feisty little pixie.**

**This caused Rose to burst out into laughter. Everyone looked at her as if she was deranged. **

**"****Come on Alice! it's just a little thing of a shoe! It's no big deal! You can buy another." Rose's words seemed to make Emmett loosen up a bit.**

**"****NOT A BIG DEAL?! WHAT IF IT WAS YOUR SHOES THAT I HACKED APART?!" Alice screeched.**

**"****Real shoes are different from fake ones. Alice, stop being such a drama queen." Rose snapped.**

**"****You know what? Whatever, Rosalie. I hate you." Alice said in a shaky voice, running up the stairs. Bella quickly followed.**

**I heard Bella trying to sooth Alice and to get her to open the door, but she wasn't having it. After about a few minutes, Bella came down stairs, going to stand by Edward.**

**"****Jasper, why don't you go try to talk to her? We will go out somewhere and come back so we can all go to dinner." Bella said.**

**"****Ok," I answered her, heading to the stairs. When I reached the top, I heard the door close, signaling that they all had left.**

**I reached Alice's door and froze. What if she didn't let me in? What if she said to just leave? What were I to do then? Well I am certainly not leaving, so here I go…**

**"****Alice?" I spoke softly, knocking on the door. "Can I come in please?"**

**I heard sniffling, then someone get up. A second later, the door was flying open and Alice was throwing her arms around me. I carried her to her bed and sat down. letting her cry it all out, whispering soothing words and rubbing her back. About an hour later, she finally calmed down and looked up at me.**

**"****I'm sorry. You must think I'm some psychopath for behaving like that."**

**"****No, not at all. It's okay, Alice."**

**"****Thank you for staying. Where did everyone go?"**

**"****They went out to give us some privacy. They're coming back so we can all go to dinner."**

**"****Great. I drove everyone away," she mumbled**

**"****No Alice. You didn't. They did that themselves. It wasn't because of you."**

**"****I bet Bella is mad at me now too. I love her so much. I just didn't want to talk to anyone. I know I must have broken her heart. She is nothing but kind to me and I just pushed her away. I really only wanted to talk to you." She whispered the last part, looking up at me.**

**I stared into her eyes and got lost. It seemed like we were staring at each other for such a long time. I suddenly felt myself leaning closer to her, she following lead. I cannot believe I was actually going to kiss her. One, two…**

**"****Hey love birds! Let's go! I'm starved," Emmett boomed coming in between us and pecking my lips. **

**What the FUCK! He was so dead. Just wait! He was so in for it! I looked over at Alice as Emmett left the room snickering, and she was blood red in the face standing up and walking towards her bathroom. I sat there, unmoving, and she noticed this. She looked at mem throwing me an apologetic look, and smiled, blowing me a kiss before she went into her bathroom to freshen up. I smiled to myself and walked down stairs.**

**When I got down there, I went straight to Emmett and slapped him upside the head.**

**"****HEY! What was that for?" Emmett asked innocently.**

**I simply shot him a glare.**

**"It's on," I muttered, and sat down on the couch by Edward and Bella. They seemed to be in their own little world. I sighed, waiting for Alice. **

**I heard her coming down the stairs, and looked up.**

_**Ok everyone I had to end it there! :)I really hoped you liked it! It's hard for me to write in Jaspers POV. Ok so it's not really hard but just…different. Anywho i didn't put this in my author note at the beginning so I will say it now! **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED AND FAVORITED! It simply made my day… if you all have any questions don't hesitate to PM me or my email is on my profile so… MESSAGE ME!**_

_**As you all know NEW MOON comes out next Friday! Whose excited!?!?! :) I am! I pumped!**_

_**I am also now a Beta… so if you would like someone crazy like me to be your Beta then feel free to ask!!!!! I really cant wait to be a Beta for someone! :) I also thought I would let you all know that who ever reviews… will get a sneak peek of one of my upcoming chapters to one of my stories!!!! So REVIEW! :) one more thing! I write more than stories… and I currently wrote a NEW song! Yay I am sooo excited to say that in one of my stories I am going to be putting it in there! So look for it! :) than you all for your support and e sure to check out my other TWO STORIES!!!!**_

_**ALSO! I am sorry i think my AN is longer than the chpater :) but i have to give BIG PROPS to my Beta EdwardIsMine-AliceIsMyBff she let me use one of her ideas! i cant thank her enough! if you all would check her out i would greatly appreciate it...if she tells me you all did then i will give you a BIG SURPRISE!!!! so goooo do that! thank you all!**_

**Also i give my wonderful Beta EdwardIsMine-AliceIsMyBff part ownership off this chpt! if it werent for her i wouldnt have done this! so when you review-if you do-make sure to give her a big shout out 2! thnk you all again! :) haha i promise this is all i have to say now! *mwah* **

_**Much luv,**_

_**Dani!**_


End file.
